


Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 2

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Kim Kardashian: Porn Star [2]
Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Kim Kardashian - Fandom, Kim Kardashian: Hollywood, Kim Kardashian: Porn Star, Porn RPF
Genre: BBC, Big black cock, Blow Jobs, Booty, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Interracial Relationship, Kardashian, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Kim hooks up with black porn star legends Lexington Steele and Mandingo for her latest project - Interracial Icon.





	Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

The feeling of success came with familiarity to Kim Kardashian. With years of tabloid experience under her belt, she took it without the feeling of surprise. It was common for her name to be at the top of celebrity news, run through various gossip columns of magazines and websites. Her latest publicity stunt had caused quite the uproar as the new 'flavor of the month' with shocking outrage. No matter what people said, good or bad things, Kim was the one counting her money as profits were soaring from a recent DVD release. Negative criticism no longer bothered her after years in the spotlight of fame. Kim had been insulted with every name in the book by this point. She no longer cared for all the people who hated her, all the people who were jealous of how quick she could stack an easy million dollars in her banking account. Life was good when you could drink the finest wine and smile at success.  
  
Jealousy wasn't secluded simply to gossip magazines and the celebrity-obsessed world outside Hollywood. Kim had sparked a flame of resentment from within the pornography industry. Since she had went out from under any companies and published her own erotic art film through her own company, Kim had given a collective middle finger to the porn world all on her own. Miles Jackson found his name circulating within news of the industry, sparking headlines that he had returned to the industry and picked up the cameras again. To have a critically acclaimed director such as him was just another win for Kim. The woman who had broken the internet multiple times now felt that she was breaking something else that dominated the world wide web. The DVD and Blu-Ray sales of Kim Kardashian Porn Star: Vol. 1 said it all, right next to her prelude 'Kim Kardashian: Porn Star' film that started it all.   
  
Kim knew that she could only 'break' something into headlines so many times. 'Kim Kardashian breaks the internet again!' was becoming a tired and overdone piece of sensationalist journalism. For her next film, Kim had made it a goal to not only break something but to burn it to the ground in a wake of destruction. With the DVD sales exceeding into six figures after a few months, Kim realized that she was easily dominating the porn industry as an outsider. Her videos were widely circulating on the internet, reaching millions of views. It was no question that there would be a second volume added to her first erotic film. Kim's focus was on the porn industry, though she had no intentions of breaking it. She planned to destroy it with her next film by creating something that would've been a dream for many fans across the world. A union between two of the biggest names in the history of modern porn.   
  
Though she had promised her husband Kanye West in the past that he would be the only black man that she made a film with, Kim had a sudden change of heart. Given the amount of money she was making from her pornographic films, it was only a matter of time she began to rake in the cash for what she preferred. She didn't care what Kanye had to say, as she was the one signing the checks and running her show. If he had a problem with her decisions, he could easily back out and occupy himself with his various fashion shows and music projects. Despite this, Kanye still agreed with Kim and was ready to help her like the loyal husband he was. Kim had a new goal for 2018, as she wanted to unite the two most popular names among black male porn stars. Those men were known as Lexington Steele and Mandingo. This would be a challenge as they were not known to work together at all and some rumors speculated that they were rivals.   
  
With such a heavy goal at hand, Kim was confident that for the right price, she could bring both of these men together for her next film. Lex Steele had even made public comments about Kim's videos, praising her skills as an adult performer. In January, she decided to contact Mandingo, reaching out to his agent about the possibility of working together. it was interesting of her to learn that Mandingo's real name was Fred. His agent joked to her that he sometimes went by the name Fred Dingo and Big Dick Fred. It was an easy discussion over the phone, boosting her confidence. She believed that she had to get Lex and Mandingo together face to face, so they could discuss the possibility of doing a threesome scene together. Kim believed that putting these two men in front of the same camera together would be enough to destroy the porn industry, forcing studios to witness her accomplishing something that had never been done before. It was unheard of to even speculate the possibility of Lex Steele and Mandingo appearing together on screen. The two were always seen to be as rivals, but Kim was ready to shoot down that myth by uniting them in a conquest to film her first full interracial scene.   
  
The meeting was set into the final week of January at Kim's home in L.A. She set up both men without telling them about her grand plan. They would walk into the meeting and see her and become surprised that at the fact they were not the only man there. At forty-nine years old, Lex proved to be a professional at discussing business face to face. He arrived first, beating the other man's timing by an hour. Kim was impressed upon meeting him for the first time. They shook hands and discussed small things before heading into her living room to discuss business. Lex did not bring an agent with him, as he preferred to discuss things face to face with Kim. Later on, the man known as Mandingo arrived. Silence had fallen through the room when he and Lex were standing across from one another. Kim revealed her grand scheme before cracking up laughing. Deep down, she was afraid this was a bad idea since she had heard all the rumors of them having a rivalry, but the men were in their forties and mature about it. She referred to Mandingo by the name of Fred, easing his mind from any nervous feelings he had.   
  
As the discussions progressed, Fred and Lex quickly came up with their own ideas to discuss with Kim. The two were already united working in ideas together, but it was Lex who came up with the term 'interracial icon'. The words brought a glowing smile across Kim's face. "Baby, you're famous for dating black men. You made a sex tape with a black man. With us here, we can seal it by having you as a world wide interracial icon. What do you think?" Lex's words rang through Kim's mind, bringing in a new level of satisfaction. She nodded her head as Fred also was smiling and nodding in approval. "I am the interracial icon.", Kim replied back to him before they laughed. "Not yet, we're gonna make you into one for all time. Something that people will never forget." Fred's reply made Kim smirk. The deal had been made, bringing both of these men together. They united with a handshake before they both shook Kim's hands simultaneously. The discussion of pay came later, as Kim had promised to pay them millions of dollars each for this film.   
  
A month had passed since the big meeting, leaving a perfect amount of time for the three of them to plan the film out. Lex offered that Kim use another black actor for an introduction scene. His idea was that they could mirror the previous film starting with a one-on-one scene and then moving into the threesome. Kim agreed as Fred decided to pitch in by finding a young up and coming actor who could be used for the introductory scene. With everything worked out, Kim kept her word, paying Fred and Lex both at five million dollars each. For the third man, Kim wanted to hand-select this man herself and she promised a check of three million dollars. It was outrageous money, but she had to do what was necessary to make this happen. Most of the budget for this production was going directly to the actors, though Kim had been paying her director Miles at a high salary as well. She didn't care how much money she had to throw around, just as long as everyone was happy.   
  
For the third man in the production, Fred had pulled six young black performers whom he had promised would be "packing it big" down below, in his own words. Kim decided to let her husband have say-so with the men, allowing him to decide which one would be made into a lucky millionaire with the dream job of fucking her. To no surprise, Kanye decided on the one man who's face resembled his the most. The man's name was Trey, but Kanye joked to him how he almost appeared as a doppelganger. Kanye joked with the man that people watching would mistakenely believe it was really him and not the actor. With an agreement, Kanye had to meet with Lex and Fred himself next. He set a rule, as he didn't want any of the men involved in this production to kiss his wife. They could fuck her, but he wasn't going to allow a kiss. Kim agreed, respecting her husband's subtle wishes. Now that the third man had been chosen, they had two weeks to plan schedules and script out the action among scenes.   
  
Lex and Fred did not want to practice beforehand with Kim. The two of them had argued with her that they wanted her reactions to be authentic when she first witnessed their cocks in front of her face. After a bit of debating, she agreed with them. Fred preferred improvisation when it came to performing in front of the camera. Miles had been a director who worked with both men in the past, as this became something of a reunion project behind the scenes. Kim scripted her out her own dialogue in advance, deciding herself that she wanted to be more of a dirty talker during these scenes. It was funny to Kim just how much preparation and script work went into plotting out scenes for pornography. She had originally believed that porn was easy without any lines and little planning. Lex and Fred preferred improvisation methods so she would appear genuinely surprised on camera, something Kim was looking forward to. Trey would be receiving his star moment with the opening scene, all scripted out in advance ready to be shot.   
  
Like before, her husband Kanye went on to produce music for the second volume of her pornographic videos. Kim had decided she wanted both scenes filmed in the same luxurious room like the last videos. Miles went out of his way to set up additional cameras in the room. Since the budget under the Kardashian name didn't matter with their stacks of riches, he was able to go that extra mile to satisfy his production talents. The first scene had been scripted out with the camera zooming directly in on Kim sitting on that same luxurious black leather couch from the previous film. The focus of the camera was down to her crossed legs, revealing her feet to be pushed in a pair of black high heel 'fuck me pumps'. While the camera ran up her legs to reveal her naked body sitting firmly in place over the middle of the couch, music began to play. Soft R&B beats echoed with a bass line. Kim smiled into the camera. Her hair was fixed up, split down the middle as her hands were pushed down into the cushions of the couch. Her face lit up in confidence as she glared back into the camera and spoke.   
  
"So, I heard everyone liked my new sex tape. I think it was better than the last one, but this time?"   
  
Raising her right eyebrow, she turned her head while still looking into the camera. Kim teased as she spoke back, talking directly to the viewer who would be watching the finished product of today's work.   
  
"I'm gonna be making an even better one. You know, I ain't gonna lie to you. I can only take so many white cocks before I get bored with them. That's why I've got me some nice, dark chocolate to enjoy today."   
  
She giggled while raising her left hand and pushing her thumb between her lips. Kim knew how to tease the camera, all from her experience in modelling. She decided not to waste any time with a 'tease' section to begin the film like before. This film would jump right into the action, rather than teasing the viewer with a little show for several minutes. The camera panned back a bit, as it was now time for Trey to make his appearance on screen. Completely naked, the young black male stepped forward. Two cameras were stationed on both sides of the room, capturing his back side to see his bare naked ass. Miles was picky about having multiple angles that would be used in editing, as this was something he preferred. Kim shifted her eyes to look into Trey's face. The main camera captured her eye sight before zooming out. She unfolded her legs, tapping her heels lightly over the floor as Trey was now standing in front of her.   
  
Since Trey was in the right position as scripted, the time had come for one camera to pan for a back angle. By now, Kanye's instrumental music began to fade out and only the sounds of them breathing could be heard. Kim had to remind herself that she couldn't kiss this man, as it would go against her husband's wishes. Trey moved to the right side of the couch, as his movements had been scripted out in advance. Now that his nude body was in sight, the camera captured his muscular chest. Kim looked back into the camera and then ran her light hands up his dark chest. One of the back cameras focused on Trey's face, showcasing what a striking resemblance he had to Kanye West. His head was shaved and his facial hair appeared to be identical.   
  
Kim looked up into Trey's eyes while taking in a deep breath. All of this had been planned out in advance to create a more intimate moment. It was part of the idea to play into a trick if the viewer of the video believed this man to truly be her husband. By the time her knees were touching the floor beneath them, the cameras had to move around again. Miles sat back in his chair, watching the various screens that demonstrated three different camera angles. All focus was centered over Kim's face as Trey's big black pole was close to her. She wrapped her hands around it, wearing no rings this time unlike the last video. Her eyes shifted to look at his dark meat as she began to pump her hands over it, moving them up and down. Trey took a deep breath without uttering a word. He had to restrain himself, as she would soon be speaking to him. Kim looked into his eyes, curving her pink lips into a smirk as she spoke.   
  
"Mmmmmm, nothing like a good ole, black dick to start the day off. Mmmm, just look how big this dick is. Today is my lucky day."   
  
A soft giggle was heard from her voice while all three cameras focused on the action at hand. Kim moved her left hand away as she pushed her right hand down to the base of his swollen dick. Lowering her lips, she breathed over his long thick pole before kissing the head. Kim licked her lips, preparing herself for a tasty treat. When she brought the head of his cock past her lips, Trey could be heard taking in another deep breath. Kim wasted no time bobbing her head up and down, demonstrating in front of the cameras that she had the skills of oral pleasure to match with famed porn stars. 'Mmmmm', she moaned against his shaft before moving her puffy lips back to the head and releasing it with a loud popping noise. Trey couldn't help himself, he spoke softly.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, fuck..."   
  
She slipped his dark meat back between her lips right as he spoke. Kim's big brown eyes gazed up into his face as she began to bob her lips up and down just like moments before. Taking his pole deeper down her throat, she began to push her lips as far as they could reach, touching her fingers that remained wrapped around his cock. Kim pushed herself all the way down as she closed her eyes. She slightly gagged before she came back up, releasing his dick with another pop sound. Taking in a deep breath, she spit on his cock, coating it in her shiny saliva. Her eyes glanced back into his as she used her tongue and licked the underside of his shaft. Trey remembered he couldn't say many words, so all he did was gaze down at the Armenian goddess sucking him off.   
  
He wasn't allowed to run his hands through her hair, as there were special rules made for this production. Kim was in complete control of her pornographic films, as she made the rules of what the men could do with her. Trey was just itching to snatch her up by the hair and fuck her mouth, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't worth the risk of blowing his fat pay check at hand for this. All he did was stand there, allowing all the focus of the cameras to follow Kim's sensual oral talents. She kissed the head of his black dick again before pushing her lips back down. This time, she moved both her hands to push against his legs. Plunging his pole between her lips, she aggressively bobbed her head up and down. Sucking and slobbering sounds could be heard as strings of spit dripped down from the underside of his cock. Trey couldn't help himself as he cried out random words.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, fuck! Goddamn!!"   
  
Kim wasn't concerned with his words. She knew that men couldn't resist her once she was pushed into the heat of the moment. Two of the cameras were positioned to film Kim from the POV position, making it appear as if she were pleasuring the viewer watching. Still bobbing her lips up and down his shaft, she took every inch until the head was hitting the back of her throat. Nothing mattered for how long his shaft was, she proved that she had deepthroat talents and could take it all like other porn stars in the business. Her lips worked that big black cock back and forth, forcing Trey to continue groaning in pleasure.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, goddamn! Suck it, Kim!!"   
  
His voice didn't sound anything like her husband Kanye. He may have resembled him, but the sound of his words wouldn't be enough to deceive viewers. Kim felt she had Trey under complete control as she was still slobbering all over his cock. She couldn't spend all her time down on her knees, for there were other scenes they had to begin filming real soon. Pushing her lips all the way down for one final time, Kim looked up into his eyes and winked. She wanted to make sure the cameras captured her slight gesture before she pulled her lips back with an audible popping sound. Strings of drool connected from his black shaft back to her open mouth. Kim leaned down and kissed the head before she began to climb up from her knees. The time had come to switch positions as the cameras from the left and right sides began to pan, zooming out to capture Trey moving to sit on the couch.   
  
"I need that big fuckin' black dick inside me right now. I can't keep waiting, I need it."   
  
Her words were heard loud and clear, echoing through the room. Trey sat down, just as this scene had been prepared. Kim had conceived the idea to do another 'twerking' position like she had done before in the previous videos. From behind the couch, two cameras moved in position where they would capture Kim's back side. The main camera was focused directly on her front, ready to capture the moment of Trey's long black snake slipping into her wet pussy. Reverse cowgirl was the position Kim had planned. Miles' main camera focused on Kim, moving as she sat down over Trey's lap. Her hands moved beneath, wrapping around his dark shaft as she began to rub it against her moist opening. Only the sounds of breathing could be heard while the director's main camera zoomed in, capturing the moment as Kim slid that thick shaft directly into her womanhood. A small black strip of hair was visible above her clit.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, yeah..."   
  
Kim let out a soft moan before uttering her words in a sensual voice. Trey sat back on the couch, not bringing his hands anywhere over her body. The cameras behind the couch focused a still image on Kim's giant phat ass. She placed her hands down on her knees as she began to grind down, forcing his cock to pump into her pussy back and forth. She moved slowly at first, finding a rhythm as she moaned and called out. 

 

"Yeah, that's it. That's it, mmmmmmmm..."   
  
The main camera in front captured the moment as Kim closed her eyes. She licked her lips before biting down on the lower one, letting out another moan as she began to grind her hips backwards. Her mighty ass cheeks bounced, clapping against one another as she began to do her 'twerk' routine while pumping herself down on his cock. Trey could be heard gasping before he called out to Kim.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, fuck! Work it, baby! Work it, ohhhh yeah!!"   
  
Ba-Boom. Ba-Boom. Ba-Boom. Ba-Boom. The sounds of Kim's ass cheeks slapping together produced an odd noise as she continued to work her grinding movements. His cock pumped into her pussy, as Kim wasn't to stop until she had experienced her own orgasm. From the movements of her body, her big tits began to bounce, shaking around as the front camera captured it second by second. Kim began to cry out, moaning throughout the large room.   
  
"Yes! YESSSSS!! MMMMMMM, GIVE ME THAT BIG FUCKIN' BLACK COCK!! JUST LIKE THAT, GIVE IT TO ME!!"   
  
To hear her words screamed in high pitch, Trey wanted to grab her hips himself and pound into her so bad, but he maintained his self control for now. She was still working her hips in a 'twerk' motion, forcing those phat ass cheeks to clap and bounce against one another. Kim could be heard breathing heavier with each passing second, giving the alert that her orgasm was soon approaching.   
  
"Ohhhhh, man! Work it, Kim! Keep going, don't stop!!"   
  
Trey couldn't hold himself back from blurting out words that weren't scripted out before. Miles didn't mind, as he understood performers sometimes couldn't hold back when they were experiencing the full heat of pleasure. Kim had planned out her orgasm, as it would give something special for the viewers to hopefully catch them off guard. As she drew nearer towards her climax, she leaned back and stopped the twerking grind. Her hands moved down to his balls, rubbing them as she slammed herself down to force his cock into her pussy for one last time. Her tits bounced with the sudden thrust, as Kim raised her head up. With her teeth gritted, she began to growl before closing her eyes and moaning loudly in a high pitch.  
  
"YES, YES, YESSSSSS!! OHHHHH MY GOD, OHHHHHH!!"  
  
As she gasped her breath, soon Trey's voice could be heard calling out. He wrapped his arms around her stomach as Kim brought her hands down to grab his cock. Still moaning out, she quickly pulled his rod, snatching it from her pussy as she experienced a hard orgasm. Her juices went flying into the direction of the main camera. Despite the distance, Miles raised his eye brow as a few drops of her love nectar managed to fly so far across the room, it splashed over the lens of the camera. Most of her juices flooded down the couch, creating a little warm puddle down on the carpet over the floor. He made a silent reminder to himself that there would have to be a slight bit of editing once the filming was done. Miles pointed over at his assistant before moving his finger back to the screen. From the silent hint, his assistant grabbed a cloth close by and began to quickly wipe the main camera lens clean.   
  
Back at the couch, the time had come to switch positions for the final moment. It was Kim's idea to save the anal scene for last. Not only was this meant to be the encore, but Kim was well aware that her phat booty was her most famous body part. On the internet, it was the anal scene from her last video that received the most views and discussion. Trey couldn't wait to pound his long black stick into her ass, knowing that Lex Steele and Mandingo would be watching, he wanted to leave a lasting impression with them. They were heroes to him and he wanted to prove to them that he took after their talents on screen. From the silence, Kim and Trey moved into the next position without saying a single word. She got up, moving from his lap and back down to the floor.   
  
A new position had to made for the left and right cameras. Both camera men moved their stations out from behind the couch, panning the view as they followed behind Trey. A few seconds later, the director's main camera was fixed back up with a clean lens. He slowly moved forward a bit, zooming in to capture the scene of Kim's massive ass. She sat on her knees, her hands pushed down into the floor as all cameras were focused on the size of her ass alone. Trey had stepped aside, remembering to keep this moment just for her as his standing body created a shadow over her back. A few seconds went by as the cameras marveled over Kim's plump rear end. It wasn't until she turned to glance over her left shoulder did Trey finally step forward. They had scripted out that little moment to be the 'sign' for when they were to begin. Using her left hand, she reached back and spanked over one of her ass cheeks, causing it to shake while she called out to him.   
  
"See this ass? No other woman has one better than mine. A big booty like this is made for big cocks, you know I'm right. There's nothing I want more than to feel that big black cock in my ass, and I want it now."   
  
Her words were full of smug vanity, commanding Trey to do what he desired so dearly at this very moment. The left side camera captured her eyes looking up into his. Kim bit down on her lower lip, teasing him with an adorable yet slutty face. Trey didn't say a single word back, he just stepped forward, spreading his legs out. With his right hand gripped his long black shaft, he guided it between her massive ass cheeks. Kim's pink lips moved into a large grin when she felt the head of his rod poking through her back door hole. Taking the first thrust into her ass, Trey groaned while she turned her head and closed her eyes. Kim screamed out to him while she moved her hand away to firmly place it on the carpet with the other one.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah! Fuck my ass! That's it, just like that. Ram it in there and GIVE ME THAT BIG FUCKIN' BLACK COCK!!"   
  
When Kim screamed her last words to him, Trey didn't hold back at all. He grunted, bucking his hips forward as he slammed his long black pole into her tight phat ass. Kim could be heard gasping as his balls bounced against her plump ass cheeks with the first hard thrust. He continued, keeping his hands away from her body as he simply watched his shaft disappear with each thrust he sent into her famous booty. Kim yelled to him again.   
  
"OHHHH, OHHHHHHHH YEAH! FUCK!! FUCK MY ASS, GIVE IT TO ME! POUND ME WITH THAT BIG FUCKIN' BLACK DICK, DON'T STOP!!"   
  
All she accomplished was to encourage him even further. Trey gritted his teeth, still bucking his hips to slam his long black cock into her giant ass. With each hard thrust he made, ripples shook through her ass cheeks as it bounced against his skin. His balls slapped against the undersides of her phat ass, creating a smacking sound that echoed along with her dirty words being screamed out.   
  
"YES, YESSSSS!! THAT'S IT, DON'T STOP!! RAM THAT FUCKIN' BLACK DICK UP MY ASS, YEAH!!"   
  
Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Kim gritted her teeth, letting out a growl as she began to finally reopen her eyes. Trey could be heard grunting before he slowed down. She figured that he had to be close to busting a nut and was only trying to hold off the incoming sticky white substance that would soon be flying out of his cock. Trey couldn't help himself as he had been watching her big breasts bounce from underneath her. He reached out with his left hand and gripped one of her tits. Kim turned to glance over her left shoulder, looking into his eyes. The expression over his face was enough to tell her that he was indeed close to her reaching his climax. He squeezed her left tit while she brought her left hand to grip over her ass cheek, pulling it apart to allow the cameras to clearly see his long black shaft poking in and out of her ass. She bit her lower lip, but remembered not to say anything. When Trey was ready, he would let her know by winking at her.   
  
Kim's nipple hardened against Trey's palm as he squeezed it once more. Both cameras to the left and right captured the scene from both angles. Miles was pleased as he remained seated in the director's chair. Though Trey was still pumping his long black cock into her ass, the end was soon approaching for the first scene's entirety. All that was left after the anal fun was the hot and sticky 'money shot' as it was called. Kim was saving the facial for the next scene that would feature Lex and Mandingo together. Trey was given permission to shoot his load all over her plump phat booty, something he took great pride in. It was a dream come true for a young black man such as him to fuck Kim Kardashian, let alone get paid more than he had ever received as a performer before. As he began to pant, it was only a matter of time that his cock erupted. Trey made one final thrust into her famous booty and then pulled his rod free. Kim moaned, moving her hand away as she called out to him.   
  
"Ohhhhh, you're about to cum for me, huh?"   
  
"YES! FUCKING YES!!"   
  
When Trey screamed his words, Kim licked her lips and let out a soft humming moan. 'Mmmmmm' her voice cooed, teasing him as he began to wank his cock back and forth. He aimed the head directly at her ass. As she sat firmly on her knees, Kim began to grind her hips back and twerk her ass for him. The sight of her mighty ass cheeks shaking and clapping back and forth was just enough to force Trey to wank his cock even faster. Miles had panned the main camera around, lowering it so he could film the ending after this scene. Both the cameras to the left and right captured the moment as Trey's cock erupted, shooting strings of cum over her titanic-sized ass.   
  
"OHHHHHHH, MAN! OHHHHHH!!"   
  
"Mmmmmmmm, oh yeah! Cum on me! I want your hot cum dripping down from my ass. There you go, cum all over my big fucking ass! CUM ON ME!!"   
  
Wad after wad of hot cum shot over Kim's glorious ass. She continued to grind her hips, forcing her ass cheeks to bounce as strands of cum went flying and dripping over her round bottom. One line shot directly into her ass crack, dripping down. Trey had missed her right cheek, accidentally striking her lower back. He squeezed his cock, forcing the last remaining drops to fall over her ass. Once he was finally done, Trey knew it was time for him to step away so all three cameras could focus on Kim for the ending. Lines of cum dripped from both sides of her ass, trailing down to the floor beneath her. Kim crawled until she completely turned around to face the main camera. She looked forward while using her left hand to swipe up some of the cum dripping from her ass. While her big brown eyes remained gazed back into the director's camera, she brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them clean. One by one, Kim filled her mouth with the cum her fingertips had caught. A sucking noise was heard as she sucked them clean, all before smiling back into the camera and giving the final words to end the scene.   
  
"That was a lot of fun. Did you enjoy watching me? You don't have to answer that, I know you did. Guess what? I enjoyed every moment of it too. Just wait until you see what else I've got planned."   
  
After her spoken words, the main camera began to fade away into blackness while the same R&B beats began to play yet again. The first scene was a success, minus a bit of editing that Miles would have to do from the unexpected squirting moment. Kim's scene with Trey had clocked in just at forty minutes total. Miles figured after a bit of editing, it would possibly knock the length down in a minute or two but none of that mattered. The scene was a successful prelude to set up the main event between the two heavy weight names that would be staring in the next part of the film.   
  
******************  
  
The main event had been prepared for the day. A room across the mansion had been prepared for this event, bringing two of the biggest names in pornography together for one woman. Miles had stationed multiple cameras around the specific room to be used. Since this was such a large scale event, he wanted to make sure the production alone would be worth all the hype that would be following around this. Four cameras were stationed across the room, enough to capture several angles for the editing work. For the room itself, Kim was very specific about which aesthetics she wanted within her pornography films. She wanted to give the viewer a sense of grandiose luxury from the interior design of the sets. The room itself had large windows on the far south wall and to the left and right sides. With enough sunlight, there was no need to turn on any of the lights whatsoever. The floor was made of white and gold Greek marble stone. Gold interior was visible among the edges of the walls.   
  
Sitting in the middle of the room was a large white leather couch. The piece of furniture itself was massive, big enough to contain at least six people sitting together. Kim wanted plenty of space for this threesome, as every camera in the room was going to be focused on the three of them together. Along the couch was a shiny gold lining. Across from it sat an oval shaped coffee table. The top was of black marble with a gold brim around the side, costing several thousands of dollars. Kim wanted it there for a reason, just in case she ended up sitting her thick phat ass over the cold surface. The room itself looked glorious, as if it was something owned by a royal family deep within the secured walls of a castle. With the room completely set, it was time to begin filming. Across the room stood both men, naked and awaiting their moment to step into the scene. Lexington Steele was standing alone to the left side while Mandingo was on the far right of the room. The light outside shined over both of their bald heads. Mandingo wore nothing while Lex had on a gold watch around his left wrist.   
  
Kim sat alone on the couch, just like the previous scene only days ago. Miles had planned a pretty presentation to be used in the editing process of this video. Once the filming began, a high tempo Hip Hop style instrumental beat began to play. The introduction had a bit of a 'tease' as Kim sat on her knees over the white couch. Behind her ears were diamond ear rings, glittering into the many cameras as she closed her eyes and ran her hands down over her voluptuous form. Not a single piece of clothing covered her body, as the only thing Kim was wearing was a pair of white high heels. Across the room, two cameras panned to the main men who were starring in this film. Mandingo smiled into the camera before turning his eyes back over to Kim. Lex kept an emotionless gaze when he glanced into the camera on his side. Once the time was ready, both of them began to walk towards the couch as Kim opened her eyes. Two cameras were positioned from behind the couch, capturing the motions of the two men approaching her. Two cameras were positioned in front of the couch, capturing alternate angles that revealed Kim's delighted expression.   
  
Unlike the previous scene, Kim would not be directing her words of dialogue towards the viewer. This was about star power, as the focus itself would be shared between herself and the two men. In the post-production, Miles planned to add a screen that introduced all three of their names before flashing the words title 'An Interracial Icon'. The word icon referred to Kim, though it could've been used for Lex and Mandingo as well. This was their idea together, bonding over a woman who had accomplished the impossible in bringing them together for a scene. When this film was to be released, it would shatter all rumors about them sharing a 'rivalry'. As they stepped forward to her, Kim glanced over at their faces, refusing the urge to look down at the two dark cocks that awaited her. Lex was to her left hand side while Mandingo stood on the right. Licking her lips, she knew that she had to address both of them by name soon. Not many lines were scripted between the three of them, but Kim had planned to say their names aloud regardless. The time had finally come for these two men to work together in her honor. Kim's eyes met with Lex first, speaking out in a soft voice.   
  
"Lexington Steele..."   
  
Her eyes then shifted over to the other man standing before her.  
  
"And you're Mandingo. Or is it Big Dick Fred?"   
  
An audible chuckle could be heard from the man known as Mandingo. This would be the only time Kim referred to him as 'Fred' during their session. She moved off the couch, stepping her heels over the floor while every camera in the room was focused on this one moment. Kim stood between both men as the light skinned beauty with two dark men ready to exhibit their wildest fantasies with the tabloid legend. Of course, she would be indulging in her own tasteful lust, as she was a woman who preferred to have dark meat. Before she dropped down to her knees, Kim reached up with both of her hands and softly caressed their faces. She gave them both a moment, gazing back into their eyes and giving each man a smug grin. With enough teasing, she finally lowered herself down to the floor. Kim gazed up as one camera zoomed into the middle to capture this moment of the Armenian beauty sitting firmly on her knees, caught in between two famous black male porn stars. Neither of them replied back in words to her. They just watched as the woman had moved down to her knees.   
  
"I've been looking forward to this. In fact, I think both of you have been looking forward to this day as well."  
  
Kim's words may have displayed full confidence, but she was somewhat a bit nervous about this whole deal. Both of them were considered legends in the porn industry. She was well aware that both Lex and Fred had been with the best of the best when it came to women who made money from sexual talents. The last thing she wanted to do was leave a negative impression with them, as she had to determine herself to prove that she was worth every bit of the money they were paid for this whole video. Her hands reached out, wrapping her fingers around both cocks. Kim licked her lips as she began to stroke them. Lex's pole was in her left hand while Mandingo's cock was gripped between her right fingers. She began to stroke them back and forth while glancing from right to left. Since neither man wanted to practice beforehand, the time had come for Kim's initial reaction at the size of the two dicks near her face.   
  
"Ohhhhh my god, these cocks are fucking huge..."   
  
A chuckle was heard from both men. Kim looked as if she were going to faint as she continued to stroke both big black rods, working her hands over them softly. Turning to her right, Kim's eyes became larger as she witnessed the full length of Mandingo's cock. His cock appeared to be slightly longer than Lex's own pole, almost making Kim's jaw drop. She pushed her hand up and down the length of Mandingo's big black dick before calling out.   
  
"Holy fuck, I can't believe it! Look how big they are..."   
  
She then turned to her left side view, glancing at Lex's cock. The size was impressive, as the length had caused her to bite her lower lip. Kim then giggled before speaking once more.   
  
"These are the biggest dicks I've ever seen. Just, oh my god, mmmmm..."   
  
Biting down on her lower lip, she glanced over both rods while still working her hands back and forth. A sincere reaction was made, pleasing Lex in particular as she appeared to be at a loss of words. Kim had a difficult time choosing which one would be between her pink lips first. She took a few seconds to glance back and forth, all while still pumping her hands up and down both black poles. After a few seconds of going back and forth, she finally made her mind up to begin with Mandingo's giant black dick. Kim shoved her hand down to the base of his cock while bringing her puffy lips down to the head. She looked into his eyes before kissing the tip, the cameras capturing the perfect view of her sensual gesture. Kim almost appeared as if she was intimidated and frightened by the sheer size of his massive black dick, but that expression disappeared the moment she pushed her mouth down and began to suck on it. 

 

"Ohhhhhh, yeah..."   
  
Mandingo moaned, his voice displaying a distinctive southern accent that he was known for. As Kim tried to work her lips down his long shaft, her left hand continued to wank Lex's dick back and forth. She found it to be a struggle with sucking over Mandingo's cock at first, but Kim wasn't about to quit so easily. She aggressively pushed her lips down hard, forcing the head to slam to the back of her throat. Unable to catch herself, Kim caused herself to gag and choke easily. Pulling her lips back, she released the long black shaft with a loud popping sound. Turning her head to the left side, she then gazed up into Lex's eyes before pushing her lips down his cock. Kim remembered she had to take turns, going back and forth. As she began to suck Lex's long pole, her right hand worked Mandingo's cock up and down simultaneously. Lex called out to her.   
  
"That's it, baby. There ya go..."   
  
"Damn, she's so beautiful..."   
  
The two men spoke back and forth while Kim was busy sucking and stroking them. All around the room, the cameras panned, capturing various angles as Kim was sucking on one cock and wanking the other. Lex's thick shaft had proven to be another challenge for Kim, but she refused to give up so easily. Working her lips and down, she sucked it inch after inch. After a moment, she brought her lips up to make a loud popping noise as she came off it. Her eyes shifted back to Mandingo, gritting her teeth to give him the look of a determined seductress. Before she placed his rod back between her lips, she spit on the head and then pumped her hand down to the base. As she began to suck on his cock, her left hand worked Lex's dick back and forth just like moments before. This time, Kim used her right hand to stroke in sync with her lips pushing down over Mandingo's big black cock. What she couldn't stuff into her mouth, she stroked back and forth with her hand.   
  
'Mmm, mmmm, mmmmmmm' Kim moaned against his shaft while closing her eyes, enjoying every second of slobbering all over it. Lex took in a deep breath, his sigh was audible as both men were still gazing down at the goddess on her knees. After another minute of sucking, Kim was ready to alternate again. A popping noise was heard as she pulled her lips from Mandingo's massive dick. Strings of drool dangled from his shiny black cock while she moved back to her left side. The first thing Kim did was spit over Lex's pole before shoving it back between her lips. Like before, she used her right hand to stroke Mandingo's cock simultaneously as she was bobbing her head up and down Lex's fat dick. The sounds of slobbering and sucking became louder with each passing second. Both men moaned, their voices mixing in to create a chorus. When Kim alternated her mouth again back to Mandingo's dick, she began to choke herself down on it to create various sucking noises.   
  
"GWAK-GWAK-GWAK-GWAH!"   
  
Saliva dripped from her bottom lip, dangling down her chin. Mandingo could be heard moaning before Kim came to a halt and released his thick shaft from her lips. She alternated back to Lex's long dick, pushing it back between her lips as she began to force it down her throat yet again. Once more, her mouth made inaudible gagging and slobbering sounds.   
  
"GWAK-GWAH-KAH-KAH-GWAH!"   
  
The string of spit broke from Kim's chin, falling down to her breasts below. Her lips continued to work over Lex's cock, all while her right hand was pumping back and forth over the other black pole. This time when she pulled her lips away, she noticed one camera that had move down to the floor zooming directly over her face. Kim moaned, looking forward into the lens of the camera as she began to stroke both cocks yet again.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm. These cocks are so fucking big, I can barely fit 'em down my throat. I can't wait to fuck 'em and get my holes stretched out."   
  
She let out a soft laugh before gritting her teeth. A few strings of drool were hanging from Kim's chin as she shoved both dicks towards her face. Kim remained gazing back into the camera as she began to rub both giant wet black cocks up against her face. Mandingo's dick rubbed over her cheek, directly under her right eye. She pushed Lex's cock beneath her chin, shoving it over her light skin. Still looking back into the camera, Kim gritted her teeth as her own saliva was rubbed against her skin. She licked her lips, speaking directly into the camera again.   
  
"I just love spending all day with two big black dicks. Today I've got the biggest and best in the world. Mmmmmm, I could suck on these cocks for hours if I wanted to."   
  
"You're damn right about that, baby!"   
  
Mandingo called out to her as Lex laughed. Kim eventually stopped and removed her hands from around their dicks. They bounced a bit, still hitting up against her face. Both men offered a hand, helping the Armenian goddess up from her knees. What couldn't be filmed in the previous scene with Trey was rightfully planned for today. Kim swallowed her breath as she prepared herself for what was about to be a session of double penetration. Their cocks were so massive, she thought to herself what a challenge this was going to be at first. Within her mind, she still had confidence in herself to pull this off. The cameras were focused on her face, giving a smile as she glanced back and forth between both men. They were still standing to her right and left side. Lex spoke up to her.   
  
"You look like you want something right now, Kim."   
  
"Yeah, and I bet we can guess what it is!"   
  
The man replying was Mandingo, almost speaking for her. Kim glanced back over at him before switching her eyes to look at Lex.   
  
"I want those big fuckin' black cocks up in me. I wanna feel 'em stretching my holes out."  
  
"Oh yeah, I could've guessed that!"   
  
The two men laughed after Mandingo had spoken once more. Lex sat down on the couch, letting Kim know that he would be the one to experience his pole inside of her pussy first. Mandingo would be fucking her thick phat ass. Her heels stomped over the marble floor beneath them as the cameras panned again to capture this moment. Various angles were set up between the many cameras, all locked on as Kim straddled Lex and lowered herself down over him. He looked up into her face, leaning back over the large white leather couch. The size of the couch had become ideal for the three of them, as it offered far than enough room for them to stand on, if needed. As Kim sat herself down over Lex, she brought both hands beneath him to wrap around his thick black cock. Mandingo watched from behind, as the tabloid legend turned porn star pushed the other man's cock into her dripping wet cunt.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, fuck. This pussy's tight, ohhhh yeahhh!"   
  
Lex's voice groaned out while Kim had only let out a soft moan. From behind her, Mandingo stood waiting as he gazed down at her giant ass. There wasn't many women in the porn industry who had a booty to compete with Kim, regardless if it wasn't first profession. To be able to fuck an ass like this was an honor. He stepped forward, moving his black hands over her ass to get a good grip over it. Kim moaned and glanced over her left shoulder when she felt his hands squeezing over her bum. The expression over Mandingo's face was of shock and amazement.   
  
"Goddamn, this is one of the biggest asses I've ever seen in all my time."   
  
"Oh yeah? You know what a big ass like this is built for too, right? I want you to ram that big fuckin' black dick right in my ass! GIVE IT TO ME!!"   
  
By her own admission, the time had come for Mandingo to truly give it to her. As he pulled her ass cheeks apart, he wrapped his right hand around his lengthy black fuck stick. Her little dark hole was exposed, allowing him to slip the head of his cock directly into her. Kim raised her head, grinning like a champion as she closed her eyes and felt both cocks pushing inside of her simultaneously. The cameras zoomed in, capturing this moment. Lex brought his hands up to grab her breasts, squeezing both of them in his hands while Mandingo's hands remained planted over her ass. One camera was positioned directly behind him, capturing the complete view of both their cocks pushed into her holes. She placed her hands down over Lex's chest, roaming her nails over his strong stomach and up to his nipples. Kim cried out to them, feeling the extensive lengths of both long black cocks pushing into her.   
  
"Ohhhhh god, ohhhhhh yeah! Come on and fuck me!! FUCK MEEEE!!"   
  
"You ain't gotta beg for it, baby!"   
  
it was Lex replying to her as both men began to buck their hips forward. Kim cried out, her eyes remaining closed as she could feel both cocks thrusting into her holes. They moved slow at first, almost into a perfect sync pumping into her at the same time. Kim's breasts shook, bouncing back and forth with each thrust she felt into her. She opened her eyes, gazing down into Lex's face as she witnessed a small little grin he wore. From behind, Mandingo rammed his big black cock into her ass, pumping it slowly back and forth while his balls smacked up against her light skin. With each hard thrust he sent into her ass, those phat cheeks bounced consistently. Swallowing her breath, Kim had only a few seconds to think about the size of both dicks. She knew how long they were, but she refused to be intimidated or afraid of such size. What she truly wanted was for them to stretch her holes. She was ready now to experience the 'massacre' Mandingo was known for, as well as how Lex got his nickname of 'the impaler'.   
  
"FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER! GIVE IT TO ME, I WANT IT!! GIMME THOSE BIG FUCKIN' BLACK COCKS!!"   
  
Her loud voice echoed throughout the large room as Mandingo could be heard grunting. He was the first to pick up the pace, rearing his long black pole before pounding it into her thick booty. Kim gasped as she soon felt Lex move his hands to her curvy hips. He began to thrust forward, slamming his cock into her pussy back and forth. Both males could be heard grunting in their voices, but it was Kim who drowned all of them out with her loud cries.   
  
"YES, YESSSSSSS!! THAT'S IT, GIVE IT TO ME!! DON'T STOP, I WANT THOSE BIG FUCKIN' BLACK DICKS TO STRETCH MY FUCKIN' HOLES, OHHHHH YEAH!!"   
  
Over and over, both men continued to thrust their cocks into her holes. Kim closed her eyes as her hair began to sway around and her big tits bounced into Lex's grasping hands. Her nipples had hardened up, poking into his palms while the man was groaning into pleasure. At this rate, she was sure to reach her first climax of the day from their hard pounding. He gritted his teeth, looking back at Kim as his voice had changed into a growl. From behind her, Mandingo moved back his left hand and slapped across one of her ass cheeks. The loud smack echoed through the room as Kim began to yell to them once more.   
  
"OH MY GOD, I'M SO FUCKIN' CLOSE RIGHT NOW!! OHHHHHHHH, YEAH!! DON'T STOP, KEEP FUCKING ME! POUND ME WITH THOSE BIG BLACK DICKS, YES!! YES!!"   
  
At this rate, she was sure to go hoarse by tomorrow from all the screaming. Kim was lost in a haven of pleasure feeling both their cocks pound into her. Lex groaned, curling his face up as he was eager to feel her orgasm flooding his big black dick from within. He didn't stop, still pumping that dick into her tight pussy over and over. Mandingo had slowed down a bit from behind, still thrusting every last inch of his pole into her booty until his balls were thumping against her mighty ass cheeks. Within seconds, Kim couldn't restrain herself. She pushed her hands down over Lex's chest as she raised her head and then gasped in a loud cry as her orgasm had been fulfilled.   
  
"OHHHHHH GOD...FUCK!! OHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"   
  
Her loud voice echoed throughout the four corners of the room as every camera captured the moment from different angles. Lex was impressed that Kim managed to handle herself like this, giving up her orgasm to him while another man was fucking her giant ass. This wasn't the end, as they had planned to at least make Kim reach two climaxes. Mandingo stepped back, pulling his long black cock from her giant ass. As it slid out of the hole, he pushed it up through the crack of those lovely booty cheeks, looking at contrast of color with his long dark rod tucked between the light skin of her titanic-sized ass. Kim only had a few seconds to catch herself, as she recovered rather quickly and wasn't worn out yet. The man from behind her began to move, climbing up onto the couch as Kim had opened her eyes and realized that it was time to switch positions.   
  
"Oh my god, this is so fucking hot."   
  
She didn't know what she was saying, just randomly muttering words while catching her breath. Lex moved his hands away from her hips, as their eyes met. When Kim glanced over her left side, she noticed Mandingo standing on the couch, moving next to her and swinging that big black cock towards her face. Before she could wrap her lips around it, Lex called out to her.   
  
"Sit up, I wanna pound that ass myself."   
  
Kim left out a sensual giggle before replying back to him.   
  
"Ohhhh, yeah? You wanna pound that big fuckin' ass, huh? Give it to me! I want you to pound me in the ass, pump that big fuckin' black dick up in there."   
  
"You in the mood to suck on somethin' while he does that?"   
  
Mandingo's words caused Kim to glare up at him. She slowly dropped her lower lip before biting down on it. She didn't utter a single word in response, only nodding her head slowly to tell him 'yes'. Running her left hand through her jet black hair, Kim fixed it back over her shoulders before raising herself up. Using both hands, she grabbed Lex's strong pole and slid it out of her used pussy. He helped her by slipping his hands beneath Kim's curvy body, moving them over her giant round ass cheeks to hold her up. While Mandingo was standing there waiting, Kim then pushed Lex's long black cock up between her ass cheeks. It took a bit of trying at first, as she had to shove the head towards her dark little hole. From behind her, two cameras captured multiple angles of Lex's famous black cock slipping into her giant ass.   
  
"Ohhhh, OHHHHHH FUCK!! This ass is so tight, uhhhhh!!"   
  
Kim dropped her lower lip before sliding her tongue out and twirling it around her lips. Proving that she was experienced with multi-tasking, her eyes glanced back up at Mandingo. He reached out with his left hand, running it through her long jet black locks before getting a grip. From underneath, Lex had placed his right hand underneath one of her ass cheeks while his left hand was over her hip, mounting her up perfectly so he could thrust forward and impale her massive ass with his long black cock. Lex didn't begin until he watched Kim wrap those puffy pink lips around the head of the other man's cock. Mandingo stood there, watching as she began to bob her head up and down while he toyed with her hair within the grip of his fingers. At the same time, Lex began to thrust forward, slamming his long black cock into her ass.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, fuck!!"   
  
Mandingo could be heard calling out as Kim worked her lips up and down his cock. Lex pumped every inch of his shaft into her ass, thrusting until he could feel his balls touching her skin. Lex closed his eyes, dropping his lower lip before groaning aloud.   
  
"UHHHHH, UHHHHHHH!! OHHHH, YEAH!!"   
  
As Lex groaned out in his voice, Kim could be heard loudly slobbering all over Mandingo's thick black dick. 'Mmmmm', she was heard moaning while pumping her lips up and down. The sound of Lex's balls smacking against her ass with each hard thrust was soon audible. Her big tits bounced from underneath, shaking in his eye sight. Every camera in the room was focused on capturing this moment from different angles. Lex moved the fingers of his right hand, sinking them into her thick ass cheek as he continued to pound forward into her. Sitting far away across the room, Miles was impressed as a director at work. So far, the two men as well as Kim were doing a fine job. He looked back through the various monitors, satisfied with how the filming was currently going.   
  
"Damn, you know how to work those lips."   
  
A sigh was heard as Mandingo spoke. He loosened his grip on Kim's hair, as he had to restrain himself from blowing his load too soon. Lex was busy pumping away, pounding that big black cock into her famous booty. Kim eventually raised her right hand, gripping it around Mandingo's long pole. After another minute, Mandingo finally pulled her hair to force his cock free from her mouth. He let go of her hair as Kim screamed out to the other man.   
  
"Yes, yes! Ohhhhh, yeah! Pound that big ass, give it to me!!"   
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh, fuck!! This ass is addictive!"   
  
Lex groaned before coming to a stop after uttering his words. Like the other man, he had to maintain himself not to blow his load too early. Kim took this halt from both of them as a change of position. Lex lifted her up, as she pulled his big black shaft from her ass. Kim stepped around the right side of the couch, away from both men as she laid down on her back. She didn't know what they were about to do together, but Mandingo clearly wanted more as he followed her along.   
  
"Hold them big titties up for me, babe."   
  
Kim suddenly lit up with a smile over her face as Mandingo had moved to sit down over her stomach.   
  
"Oh, you wanna fuck these tits? Mmmmmm, come slide that big fuckin' black dick between 'em. I just love feeling a big black dick right there in the middle."   
  
Two cameras had to suddenly pan around with one moving to the right side of the couch, ready to capture the angle of a POV position. Lex was left out for the moment being, as all the focus had been shifted entirely to this packed moment with Kim on her back. She pushed her tits apart, allowing Mandingo to slowly slide his cock right between them. As Kim squeezed her breasts together, she looked up into the camera above and let out a soft moan. Mandingo began to thrust his rod between her boobs as she spoke.   
  
"Mmmmmm, that's it. Fuck those titties with that big fuckin' black cock. Mmmmmm, just like that. Give it to me."   
  
She raised her neck and closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan as Mandingo slowly fucked her tits. Kim's lips curved into a smile while Mandingo himself could be heard breathing heavily. Refusing to be left out, Lex crawled down over his knees and moved towards Kim from the opposite side. His big black cock hung just over her face, casting a shadow down to her. At first she looked up at the other giant black dick with a confused face, all before licking her lips and begging for it.   
  
"Give it to me! I wanna suck on it! Put that big black dick in my whore mouth."   
  
"Fine by me."   
  
While Mandingo was pumping his cock between her big breasts, Lex grabbed his pole and began to tease Kim by smacking it up against her forehead. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound echoed as Kim giggled and let out a moan. When he finally pushed his cock towards her lips, Kim had leaned up and shoved her head forward to push several inches of his length into her mouth. Lex began to slowly pump his cock into her mouth while the other man was busy fucking those firm tits. Due to the opposite position, Lex's balls rubbed up against Kim's nose and forehead with each thrust he sent into her loving mouth. 'Mmmmm', she moaned against Lex's thick shaft.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, shit..."   
  
Once more, it was Mandingo's southern accent calling out. He was still thrusting his cock between her breasts. While one cock was pumping between her breasts, the other was thrusting into her mouth. Two cameras moved in, capturing opposite angles in POV format of this glorious scene that only lasted a few minutes. Lex was the first to pull his cock away, snatching it from Kim's lips to make a loud popping sound. Mandingo took a deep breath before he grabbed his cock and began to move it from Kim's boobs. The time had come to move back into a familiar position. Mandingo got up, moving around the couch as Kim suddenly realized she had to move too. 

 

"You ready to get fucked again, baby?"   
  
Lex spoke to her while he stepped off the couch. Kim moaned as she crawled back to the edge of the couch where she once was.   
  
"Mmmmmmm, yeah. I need to get fucked again, are you both gonna make me scream my fuckin' lungs out like before?"   
  
Both of them nodded, but it was Mandingo he spoke up.   
  
"I'm gonna bust that pussy wide open this time."   
  
Kim let out a giggle and then pointed her finger over at Lex.   
  
"That means you get to impale my ass again!"   
  
He raised his eyebrow, impressed that she would offer such a gesture hinting towards his nickname of 'the impaler'. Kim watched Mandingo sit down as she began to climb over him, her eyes met with his as she then spoke to him.   
  
"I want you to massacre my pussy with your big black cock. Bust it wide fucking open."   
  
"That's exactly what I'm about to do."   
  
Licking his lips, Mandingo tried not to grin as she had mentioned the word 'massacre'. He used his right hand to hold his cock up, watching her raise herself just high enough to lower her pussy down. Kim slowly curved her lips into a smile, letting out a soft moan as she came down, filling her cunt with his giant black cock. Once she had lowered herself down, Kim glanced over her left shoulder to see Lex standing in position from behind. The three of them were ready to re-create the same scene from earlier, just with them alternating their places. Lex pushed his cock between her ass cheeks, starring down at it before guiding the tip right through her dark little hole. Kim gasped when she felt his cock penetrating her from behind. She turned her head and called out to both men.   
  
"Yes, yessss!! Get those big fuckin' black cocks up in my holes and stretch 'em far and wide! Come on, FUCK ME! FUCK MEEE!!"   
  
From beneath her, Mandingo was the first to begin thrusting his hips forward to drive his cock forward and back into her tight pussy. Lex moved slow at first from behind her, watching her mighty booty cheeks bounce and clap with each hard thrust he sent into her. Mandingo moved his hands over her hips, holding them in place while he bucked his hips. Kim's big tits began to bounce back and forth as the men pumped their cocks through her holes. All the cameras focused from behind and forward on the scene captured through the screens.   
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh, yeah! FUCK!!"   
  
Kim gritted her teeth after Lex groaned from behind her.   
  
"Fuck me, yeah! FUCK ME, OHHHHHHH YEAH!! GIVE ME THOSE BIG FUCKIN' BLACK COCKS!! POUND ME, FUCKIN' POUND THOSE HOLES AND STRETCH 'EM REAL WIDE!!"  
  
As her voice growled her screeching words, Lex raised both of his hands up and planted them over Kim's shoulders. Her giant ass cheeks bounced and moved with each thrust both men sent into her pussy and buttocks in unison. From atop, Kim was riding over Mandingo's dick while he pumped into her faster and harder. Lex moved a bit slow, thrusting into her only a second after Mandingo would pump his cock into her tight pussy. Over and over, they continued to thrust into her while she screamed in her voice.   
  
"YES, THAT'S IT!! OHHHHHHHH, YEAH!! FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEE!!"   
  
Lex grunted from behind her, still slamming his long black pole back and forth into her beautiful giant ass while gripping her shoulders. At the rate Mandingo was thrusting into her clit, it was only a matter of time he truly did bust her into a second orgasm. Kim gasped, moaning louder with each thrust they continued to send into her holes.   
  
"OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHHH YEAH!!"   
  
Drawing closer and closer with each passing second, Kim couldn't help but cry out to them. Lex and Mandingo's balls rubbed up against one another as every inch of both cocks pumped into her ass and pussy simultaneously. As her breasts bounced up and down in Mandingo's view, he fought off the urge to grab them and kept his hands gripped at her hips. Kim licked her lips, closing her eyes as she began to gasp at the feeling of her orgasm beginning.   
  
"OHHHHHH, FUCK ME!! OHHHHHHH!!"   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh, yeah! Shit!!"   
  
Mandingo groaned, calling out as he felt the sudden rush of her juices flooding his big black dick from within her pussy. Kim's body was trembling as she had just experienced her second climax for the afternoon. Both men had accomplished driving her into an orgasm. Attempting to catch her breath, she licked her lips and began to climb up as Lex pulled his cock from her ass. Her hands reached down to grab at Mandingo's long black pole, slipping it out of her busted cunt. Kim could hear the voices of both men groaning, breathing just as heavily as she currently was. This was all the sign she needed to know that they were just as ready to blow their loads as she was craving it. Kim bit down on her lower lip after climbing off Mandingo. The two men moved away from the couch, standing before it as Kim was crawling around. Once she caught her breath, she gazed towards them and called out.   
  
"Are you both ready to cum for me?"   
  
Neither of them said a word in response. Mandingo nodded his head while Lex took in a long deep sigh. Kim was nearly exhausted so far. They had fucked her hard enough to force two orgasms, but she had yet to make both of their massive black cocks explode over her. The time had come for the long anticipated 'money shot'. This would be a special one, as it was the first time in history Mandingo and Lex Steele would be glazing a woman together on camera. Kim licked her lips and moved to the floor, lowering herself down to her knees. This time, Lex was to her right side and Mandingo was to the left. She wrapped her hands around their cocks, looking up to see a camera that was right in place for her to look up into. Kim licked her lips once more, slowly gliding her hands back and forth over the cocks as she spoke.   
  
"I'm gonna make these two big black dicks explode. You both wanna cover me in cum, huh? I want you to cum on me, both of you. I want your cum dripping all down my fucking face and boobs. Drench me down and make me into a fucking mess."   
  
Giggling softly, Kim spoke again while her hands remained still stroking both dicks.   
  
"Mmmmmmmm, cum all over me. I love these big black cocks, I can't wait to make 'em explode."   
  
To finish them off Kim had planned to suck on them one last time, closing the book on this chapter back to the way it had begun. Turning to her right side, she slid Lex's long shaft back between her lips and quickly began to bob her head up and down. While she sucked on him, her left hand worked Mandingo's cock back and forth.   
  
"Uhhhhhhhh, fuck!! Ohhhhhh!!"   
  
Lex breathed heavily, trying to hold off as she worked her lips up and down his long pole. Kim eventually stopped, popping her lips from his rod and alternating them over to Mandingo's waiting dick. 'Mmmmm', Kim could be heard moaning as she began to slid her lips up and down the other black cock she had to please. Like she had done earlier before, she used her hand to wank in sync with her lips moving up and down. Her right hand was still stroking Lex's big pole back and forth.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah. God!!"   
  
Mandingo couldn't control himself from blurting out random words of pleasure either. At the rate of his heavy breathing, Kim had guessed that she would force him to bust a nut first. Popping her lips from his cock, she moved them back to Lex's saliva coated shaft. Kim kissed the head loudly before slipping it back between her lips and sucking away once more. He began to breathe just as heavily as Mandingo standing next to him.   
  
"Ohhhh! Ohhhhh, OHHHHH, FUCK!! GOD!!"   
  
When Lex dropped his lower lip, Kim knew that she only had a small window of a few seconds before her face was going to be covered in a sticky load. Kim pulled her lips away from his cock, making a final pop noise as she positioned herself between both of them. A camera had been lowered down to the floor, ready to capture the moment from the middle while two other cameras had moved to the opposite sides, filming alternate angles. Both men grabbed their cocks and began to stroke them, aiming directly at Kim's face. She closed her eyes and teased them with words.   
  
"Are you both about to cum all over my-"  
  
"UHHHHH, OHHHHHH!!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!! SHIT!!"   
  
First Lex began to scream as Mandingo's deep voice called out a groan. Lex's cock exploded first, sending a hard wave of cum directly over Kim's nose and her right cheek. Mandingo's cum splashed over her forehead and trickling into her hair. Lex began to cry out louder, raising the pitch of his voice in the heat of his climax.   
  
"OHHHHH, UHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Panting heavily, Lex began to cry out again while still blasting her face in cum. His voice grew only louder.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHH, GOD!!"   
  
Kim couldn't believe how loudly Lex was crying out. She had forced the man to scream and wail like a banshee and now he was panting. More cum splashed over her face, as thick lines layered over her forehead. A wad of Mandingo's spunk shot directly into her closed left eyelid. One spurt completely missed her face, landing in her hair. Kim dropped her lower lip, just before another wad of cum went flying over her forehead and drenching her right eyebrow. Both men were panting, slowly out of breath as they had finished stroking their cocks to empty their cum all over her gorgeous face. After they were finished, both men stood together breathing heavily as Kim licked her lips. She opened her eyes, slowly blinking as a thick droplet of cum ran from her eyelid and trailed down like a tear drop. Letting out a soft moan, her lips curved into a smile as she looked back at the camera. Lex and Mandingo turned to look at each other, grinning before extending their hands out together.   
  
One camera from behind caught the image of the two porn legend's shaking hands together, all while Kim's face was right under their fingers in the background of the still image. The sign of union between Mandingo and Lex Steele was important to both of them, as they had planned to end the film right with that. The recording itself clocked in around fifty-six minutes in total. Miles was impressed as a director, now that the filming was complete the editing process was next to follow. From using multiple cameras, he had much to work with for the editing of this film. The porn industry itself was bound for a shock when this video was to be released as the first time Lex and Mandingo had ever starred together. Kim couldn't have been happier with all three men for her scenes, they proved to be truly professional. She made sure to inform Lex and Mandingo both that she would be interested in working together again in the future. The second volume of her DVDs and Blu-Rays would be ready for a Spring release in the following months. The tagline _'making an interracial icon'_ would be included along the printed box art.  
  
THE END


End file.
